


You Can Get Lost in the Music For Hours, Honey

by anniebibananie



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Just in the vague future, Music Sharing, Social Media, Spotify, is my favorite drug, self indulgence baby, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie
Summary: A love story told (predominately) through text messages and a collaborative spotify playlist.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 119





	You Can Get Lost in the Music For Hours, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all of these songs are taken from my own jiara playlist: ["'cause i'll come"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6xRom7Jg2qnF8gGWDxyWyU?si=4DFDWKhWT_Sk3xECUBTlhw)
> 
> I really was just driving around thinking about all these lyrics like... what if... jj and kiara were listening to all this and falling in love along the way. so here's a silly text fic for you

**Kiara** : Hey, so you know last night? 

**Kiara** : This song popped up on my spotify discover page today and it reminded me of that thing you said: [ Hug All Ur Friends ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3qlTUH2X7flvIYVqH3QGyS?si=TSo-xOW_QB-GlcdCH7QqeQ)

**JJ:** what thing? 

**JJ** : Oh I’m listening. The thing about how I’d still want to hug you all even if I was pissed

**JJ** : The title really should have made that obvious

**Kiara** : Yes. that thing

**Kiara** : you’re a really sappy drunk btw, anyone ever tell you that? 

**JJ** : you every time i drink

**Kiara** : ✌️

**JJ** : what was that other song you played last night? the one I went oh i liked that

**Kiara** : u said that like every song

**Kiara** : but I think you’re thinking of the one you went ~oh that's vibey: [ Golden ](https://open.spotify.com/track/45S5WTQEGOB1VHr1Q4FuPl?si=xs-EULCQTU-ra6FRSUJM8A)

**JJ** : Wait that was harry STYLES?

**JJ** : I should have known I’m team harry

**Kiara** : YEAH you are bb

**JJ:** I love when you call me baby 🥰

**Kiara** : I called you BB not BABY. there’s a difference 🥰🥰🥰

**JJ** : 😔

**Kiara** : yeah yeah

**JJ** : u are heartless

* * *

**JJ** : song you might like? Idk man you’re better at finding tunes but y’know: [ Saturday Nights ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7vGGAJBkHKxKtOnGjQduDV?si=Gx2epLx0RRO7lsJKomRJeQ)

**Kiara** : oh hell yeah KHALID. Okay gonna listen

**Kiara** : hey should we just like… make a playlist? 

**JJ** : whatchu mean

**Kiara** : we can make a spotify playlist to share music. just for you and me. So instead of sending links back and forth all the time we just put it on the playlist

**JJ** : I don’t have spotify but I will make an account for this

**Kiara** : omfg you’re like an old man how have you been listening to music before this? 

**JJ:** idk like youtube? 

**Kiara** : no no nononono we’re going to fix this. 

**Kiara** : I’m going to add you to my family plan so you can listen without ads. my family will not notice, emailing you the link rn

**JJ** : you do love me 🥰

**Kiara** : Shut up.

**Kiara** : I’m calling it jj & kiara’s infinite playlist, here’s the link

**JJ** : SICK

* * *

**Kiara** : you did not

**JJ** : ???

**JJ** : I’m not saying I didn’t I just don’t know what you’re talking about

**Kiara** : The playlist. The Arctic Monkeys song. YOU DIDN’T

**JJ:** why’d you only call me when you're high is a good song so like i don’t know why you’re throwing a hissy fit

**Kiara** : you know what you’re doing with that. I’ve called you TWO times to come pick me up high. Only TWO TIMES

**Kiara** : did you actually know this song or did you purposefully search for this song

**Kiara** : just to ANNOY me

**JJ** : Everyone knows Arctic Monkeys Kie don’t get a big head about it

**JJ** : you’re a lot nicer when you’re high and calling me btw

**Kiara** : Imagine me flipping you off

**JJ** : there’s actually an emoji for that now

**Kiara** : 🖕

**JJ** : there’s my girl

**JJ** : I’m glad you called me btw

**JJ** : Kie? 

**JJ** : You’re not actually mad, are you?

**Kiara** : No, sorry I was helping my mom with something. 

**Kiara** : I’m not mad

**JJ** : Good. 

**JJ** : why’d you call me, though? 

**JJ:** I mean, John B was already there picking Sarah up he could have taken you home too

**Kiara** : I don’t know. Don’t get weird about it, but I like being around you when I’m high. Or like, technically I was cross faded, but you’re just chill. 

**Kiara** : Pope can lecture too much, and John B is all about Sarah which he should be or whatever, but you just put good music on and want to talk and you don’t expect too much.

**Kiara** : It’s calming. I don’t know, I feel calm around you

**Kiara** : ~don’t make it weird~

**JJ** : Honestly I’m honored

**JJ** : but next time just get high WITH me so we can listen to our playlist and debate ice cream flavors and be on the same wavelength

**Kiara** : oh for sure. Calling you when i’m high is good but already being with you when I’m high is better

**JJ** : keep calling me when you’re high, though. I’ll come

**Kiara** : I know you would. Thanks JJ

**JJ** : when she calls you by your name >>>>

**Kiara** : You’re such a freak. 

**Kiara** : …

**Kiara** : (💗)

* * *

**JJ** : okay just TRY to tell me the song I added to the playlist wasn’t us last night

**Kiara** : ~You can get lost in the music for hours honey~

**Kiara** : those lyrics wow

**Kiara** : if this isn’t us last night when Pope and Sarah were trying to get us to play Clue and you and I just wanted to switch back and forth putting songs on the queue

**Kiara** : Where did John B go btw? He disappeared for like a half hour

**JJ** : I honestly don’t know 

**JJ** : I just texted him and he said “I got paranoid I hadn’t tied the boat up so I had to go check and then I had to lay on the dock to recover” 

**JJ** : So he was definitely not as sober as he claimed

**Kiara** : Mystery solved then. 

**JJ** : I just like that lyrics that's like -the worlds just spinning a little too fast so just for a moment let’s be still

**JJ** : Like we can’t stop the world being too much sometimes, but we can take a minute and try to forget it and find comfort in it

**JJ** : Just for a moment

**Kiara** : Wow, so insightful JJ

**JJ** : Don’t be an ass about it

**Kiara** : No genuinely. I love dissecting music, I’m glad I have you to do it with

**JJ** : Same. I guess I didn’t even really realize I did until we started doing it

**JJ** : I’ve always loved the stuff you pick out though, you make a mad playlist

**Kiara** : Party Queen thank u

* * *

**JJ** : Add your favorite song onto the playlist right now. The one you can’t stop listening to

**Kiara** : Added. Why? 

**JJ** : mostly as an excuse to add mine, was curious what yours was

**Kiara** : You just added Norah Jones. Was that by accident? 

**JJ** : NOPE. she’s a goddess

**Kiara** : huh. Would not have pegged you as a norah jones stan

**Kiara** : where’d that come from? 

**JJ** : I found this old box of my mom’s cds. My dad had it stuffed in this random closet when I was looking for our bait box

**JJ** : That whole album is really good actually

**Kiara** : Your mom had good taste. That album is gold.

**Kiara** : Every time I hear sunrise something Happens To Me

**Kiara** : But What Am I To You is really good too. That's a nice pick

**JJ** : I don’t know why I can’t stop listening to it

**JJ** : just that idea of having someone that's your person maybe?

**JJ** : like you

**JJ** : and the pogues

**JJ** : obviously

**Kiara** : ~If the sky should fall would you even call~ I’m gonna add if the world was ending now it’s reminding me of it

**Kiara** : the meaning isn’t quite the same but knowing who’d you call if the world was ending? 

**Kiara** : definitely my pogues

**JJ** : okay your pick is sorta on theme. I’ve never heard of adam melchor

**JJ** : -cause i chose you out of billions of people we got it down to two i choose you-

**Kiara** : Life is just about the people you choose to spend it with, right? 

**JJ** : and you chose me? Oof

**Kiara** : this is a no self negativity space! 

**JJ** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Kiara** : JJ…

**JJ** : just kidding kie

**Kiara** : want to go to the beach? We can smoke and listen to the playlist

**JJ** : I seriously wasn’t trying to ask for attention

**JJ** : I’d be in though

**Kiara** : You know if you are feeling low, you can always call right? I’ll come

**Kiara** : or go wherever. We’re friends and I *cough* love you *cough* so I will whenever

**Kiara** : I’m adding another song to the playlist now

**JJ** : Kiara I hate you

**Kiara** : /Did you mean:/ Kiara I love you

**JJ** : Something like that

**JJ:** I See You is a good song though

**JJ** : I see you too

**Kiara** : Gross i’m getting into my car now if you aren’t on the beach by the time i get there i’ll spam you with texts

**JJ** : /Did you mean: / You love me

**Kiara** : DO NOT DISTURB IS ON. KIARA IS DRIVING

**JJ** : I know you texted that. But I’m on my way too

* * *

**JJ** : No one understands our impeccable music taste

**Kiara** : JJ I’m across the room you can just talk to me

**JJ** : They don’t want to listen to our playlist!

**Kiara** : To be fair our songs are predominantly slow and sad

**JJ** : Sorry I want to FEEL something when I listen to music

**Kiara** : Dude same but we’re at a party

**JJ** : Can we really call it a party if it’s just our friends on a friday night doing the same thing we do every friday night 

**JJ** : =smoke weed and drink and get up to mischief

**Kiara** : Asking the real questions

**Kiara** : I’ll sneak a song on the queue for you

**Kiara** : It’s coming up next

**JJ** : I don’t think they appreciated you putting ABBA on there

**JJ** : wait I think sarah is vibing

**JJ** : Sarah is good people

**Kiara** : everyone loves ABBA they just have to deal

**Kiara** : and I know this is your pump up song even if you have never verbally admitted this to me

**JJ** : I will admit it through text: this is my pump song

**Kiara** : KNEW IT

* * *

**Kiara** : Unfortunately because you’ve added Drive onto our playlist we are now obligated to listen to our playlist while driving

**JJ** : I mean… I’m definitely not doing my homework right now so feel free to pop by whenever

**Kiara** : Sweet, I’ll be outside in like ten minutes

* * *

**Kiara** : JJ!!!!

**JJ** : ???

**Kiara** : THIS song is vibey as hell

**Kiara** : The new one. Alexandria by Jessi Blue

**Kiara** : Simple but I really like the beat of it

**Kiara** : plus just the idea of being there for someone cause you love them and when they’re low you’re going to be there to bring them up

**JJ** : Life is about the people you choose to spend it with, right? And doing what you can for them

**Kiara** : boys who quote me to me >>>

**JJ:** Shit. This was the secret the whole time? 

**Kiara** : I am big enough to admit that I am often inspired by myself -Leslie Knope – me

* * *

**JJ** : Hey Kiara. You should check out our playlist

**Kiara** : new song? can’t wait will look later

**JJ** : Can you look now? 

**JJ** : It might be stupid but it’s important

**Kiara** : I’m Still Holding Out For You

**Kiara** : I think I might have heard this song before it’s good

**JJ** : ...that’s all you have to say? 

**Kiara** : Why do I feel like this is a trick question

**Kiara** : Should I have something else to say? 

**JJ** : No you’re right nevermind

**JJ** : Don’t know why I was being so pushy sorry

**Kiara** : … 

**Kiara** : Ok? 

**Kiara** : I still feel like I’m missing something

**JJ** : This is stupid

**JJ** : Maybe it’s not

**JJ** : I was talking to John B today about that time he kissed you, and it was so stupid, but he was saying something about how you asked him if he’d told me, and it made me think of that song

**Kiara** : Wait what

**Kiara** : Wait can I call you? 

**Kiara** : I’m going to call you

Kiara was shaky. She’d been in the middle of cleaning out her closet when JJ’s texts came through, and now she was sitting on the inch of her bed not taken up by soon-to-be-donated clothes as she looked at the phone in her hand. The one she needed to use to call JJ so she could understand what was happening. 

She knew what she _wanted_ it to be. She’d known that for a while. But there was something terrifying about admitting she knew what he might want, that she wanted the same, that if she was wrong about any of that then it would be taken away as quickly as it had come. 

Whatever. She needed to focus on one step at a time. This had the potential to be an incredibly awkward conversation, and she wanted to make sure she was on the ball. The phone rang in her ear, ringing so long she was sure it was going to go to voicemail, when JJ picked up. 

“Hey, Kie.” He sounded something close to sheepish. Kiara was sure she’d only heard that tone of voice on him once or twice before when he’d _really_ put his foot in his mouth. 

“I—” She realized then that she hadn’t actually planned out anything past calling JJ. That was one error in her step by step plan. 

“That bad, huh?” JJ began. “Let’s just, like, get past the weird pogues don’t mack on pogues speech and pretend literally nothing happened.” 

“Wait—” Kiara couldn’t catch her words quick enough. JJ was moving too quickly, and her thoughts too slow. She felt like the moment was slipping from her hands, and she didn’t want it to without having dug her fingers in. “JJ, I have to add a song to the playlist.” 

“What? Kie, this is— Wait, is this just us getting back to normal? Are you trying to pretend I didn't say anything?” 

Kiara had stopped responding. She hoped that JJ could hold on long enough for her to gain purchase on her thoughts, on the moment, and say what she needed to.

“I added it. Look.” 

JJ halted whatever rambling speech he’d been making, and Kiara listened as he clicked through his phone. “I don’t know this song,” he said before clicking play. Kiara could only hear it vaguely through the phone. “Falling for you.” 

“The lyrics might help,” Kiara said, though the title really said it all. It finally felt as if she had grabbed hold of her voice. It felt stronger now, and hearing it made her body feel solid, too. It was comforting to know that, while she hoped this situation ended up exactly as she hoped, at least she had put it all out there. She wasn't going to let this pass her by or keep pretending. 

“I was hangin' with you and then I realized I didn't think it was true, I was surprised when I found out I've fallen for you.” JJ paused. “Wait. _Wait.”_

“If you weren’t telling me you’re holding out for me in some romantic way, and I’ve completely misread the situation, then this is me clarifying. That song means I like you, and I’ve liked you for a while, JJ.” 

“But— But no pogues on pogues. You always turned me down.” 

Kiara took a breath. She could feel her body begin to vibrate at a higher frequency with the _possibility_ that seemed to be shimmering right in front of her. “I thought it was always a joke. Like you didn’t actually mean it, so I never wanted… I don’t know. I feel like this isn’t coming out right.” 

“Dude, I never say anything right. That's why every song on that playlist is for you.” 

“Huh.” Kiara's body froze, then she broke out into laughter. The laughter seemed to rush through her, open and free. “I’m— JJ, that's the same for me.” 

“So, what you’re saying, is that if I came and picked you up right now…” 

“You would have picked me up. And we can continue this conversation in person.” 

“I want to continue this conversation in person. I _really_ want to continue this _conversation_ in person.” 

“I feel like you’re purposefully misreading the word conversation.”

“Believe it or not, I am really just that excited to see you and have this conversation. About how you have a crush on me, but it’s cute because I’m basically in love with you. I swear I’m not being this emotional because I’m drunk right now, ‘cause I’m not. I’m just not sure this is actually real yet.” 

“Well then get in the car. And come here.” 

“Coming.” JJ’s breath came heavy over the phone, as if he was actually running. “I’ll be there in five.” 

“Sweet.” Kiara’s smile felt like it would break her face. “Have our music going.” 

* * *

**Kiara** : Thanks for dropping me off

**Kiara** : I added a new song

**JJ** : -all i’m tryna say is i miss you every way-

**JJ:** I always knew you were the soft one, Kie

**Kiara** : Nope. Still you

**JJ** : Honestly I’m not even mad about it. It got me you, right? 

**Kiara** : For the first time in our history

**Kiara** : I’m going to send this emoji to you seriously

**Kiara** : 🥰

**JJ** : 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

**Author's Note:**

> this is me on tumblr if you're into that sort of thing: [anniebibananie](http://anniebibananie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
